Chained
by marshuu
Summary: What is Eren to do when Hanji plays a dirty prank and chains him and Levi together? Will it be as horrible as Eren imagines it to be or something else? [ErenxLevi]
1. Chapter 1: The Prank

**notes****: o hello if you're going to read this please know that im not that good at writing ah hah, sorry.**

**also**

**i dont own Shinkgeki no Kyojin, or them sexies in it... wishididsighs**

**also the beautiful cover of amazingness isnt mine if you want me to take it down i will ;m; **

**please comment/review if you can, i like to know if you're enjoying whatever the hell this is shot dead**

**also mild swearing, like one or two words in this wow ok im not good at being levi someone kill me now im not cut out for this...**

* * *

Eren tapped his fingers nervously on the wood table, shifting his eyes to glance at the angered man sitting besides him. He'd been sitting here for what seemed like an eternity, the silent, fuming man next to him not helping.

The man, Levi, Eren's corporal, turned his steel grey gaze on the younger boy, catching him staring. "What are you staring at?" He snapped, eyebrows knitting together more than they already were. Eren blinked, sitting a bit straighter, he must've zoned. "Oh! Sorry, sir. I must've zoned out." He apologised, glancing down at the silvery chain shackle around his wrist, following the chain up to the other man's wrist.

Seeing again that they'd been chained _together _made Eren's cheeks burn in embarrassment, the scene playing in his head once again.

-Scene-

_"Ereeen~ Come here!" Hanji cooed, smiling at Eren, she had something behind her back, Eren was sure of it. The way her hands tucked behind her meant no good, but if Eren ignored her, he'd be disrespecting a higher up._

_Eren shuffled over to the woman, looking down at his feet. "Yes, Hanji?" He muttered quietly, not looking up at her cheshire grin. "I have something for you." She whispered, her face suddenly close to Eren. He jumped back, looking up at her with wide, green eyes. _

_She laughed, waving a hand to dismiss the tease, before becoming noticably more serious. "Stick your hand out, and close your eyes." She said, and Eren obeyed foolishly. Feeling cold metal clamp against his wrist his eyes shot open, staring in disbelief at the cuff around his wrist._

_"Huh?" Was all he could manage to say before Hanji screamed in a fangirly fashion like she'd just seen her otps kiss or something._

_Eren raised an eyebrow, letting his hand fall to his side, the other cuff jingling against his leg. Hanji glanced at him after her state of fan-girl and grinned wider. "Now, to find the other one." She said, skipping off with Eren following curiously._

_Hanji found Levi sitting at a table in the mess hall, his hands wrapped around a mug that steamed as he brought it to his lips, the same, expression on his face. _

_Hanji sauntered over to him, sitting down with Eren following, his hands tucked behind his back. "Four-eyed." Levi addressed in his own fashion of 'hello'. She ignored his nickname, plucking one of his hands off the cup to examine it. _

_"I'm going to tell your fortune..." She said, waggling her eyebrows at Levi who was growing ever so quickly angered at the girl. _

_Eren shifted in his seat, watching her hands trace his palm, grinning as she made up crap like 'You're furture is very bright! No titan deaths coming your way!' or something cheesey like that. _

_Levi averted his gaze, sighing and pulling his cup to his lips, his gaze blocked by the mug, Hanji snatched the other cuff and placed it around his hand, jumping up from her chair and shouting her success before celebrating her way off, ignoring the two's protest._

_"Oi! Get back here you shitty four-eyed freak!" Levi growled, standing adruptly which yanked Eren's hand forward, he was still looking worriedly after Hanji, who disappeared behind the wooden doors which led outside. _

_Eren looked back at Levi, who was sending daggers at the door which Hnaji had escaped through, he sat back down, both hands extended across the table due to the chain. Eren fidgeted uncomfortably, before deciding to switch sides. _

_"H-hey Corporal..." he stammered, looking down at his lap. "I'm going to switch sides, is that okay?" He asked, glancing shyly up at the Corporal, surprised to find him staring at Eren, no real emotion shown on his face. "Yeah, whatever." He snapped, glancing away._

_Eren stood on the chair, stepping onto the table, which Levi watched his shoes with disgust, muttering "you're cleaning that up later." to the kid, before following him as he sat down next to Levi, shooting away slightly so their shoulder's didn't brush._

_"Dinner is in an hour or so, what are we suppose to do?" Eren asked, glancing at Levi again, who was sipping from his cup once again, "figure it out brat, I don't have all night."_

_-End Scene-_

"Half an hour left, any idea, brat?" Levi asked, shattering the silence, Eren's tapping not counting. Eren sighed, resting his head on his hand, "no idea... sir." He said, looking over at Levi. He'd finished his drink long ago, and seemed to miss having the warm liquid to sooth his nerves.

"We could go find Hanji and-" "No." Levi cut in, his gaze staring at the doors Hanji had disappeared out of long ago. "Then I have nothing! She's bound to have the keys!" Eren yelled, Levi was getting on his nerves. _are we suppose to shrink and slide our hands out, Mr. Smart guy? _"_sir." _Eren said after his thoughts had stopped raging in his head. Levi looked down at him, more like up, really.

If looks could kill, Eren would be dead a thousand times over again with the way Levi was looking at him. He shifted, scootching farther from the shorter man. "D-do you have any ideas?" He said quietly, which Levi responded to with an agravated sigh.

_I'll take that as a no. _Eren thought, turning his gaze to the voices he heard outside. His heart sank as the door opened, and Jean appeared, followed by the others who'd just got back from training.

_Ah hell._

* * *

**WOWE I DID IT**

**I FEEL**

**ACCOMPLISHED **

**WHYDIDNTANYONETELLME**

**WRITINGFANFICTION**

**MADEYOUFEELSOGOOD**

**HIGH FIVES SELF**

**GOOD JOB ME**

**IT STILL SUCKS**

**BUT ENJOY**

**PLEAse comment if you would like to see more~ ;m;**


	2. Chapter 2: No secrets here

**notes:**** heyy~ just wanted to thanks you guys, even though it's not exactly popular yet, im still very flattered vuv this is more than i could ask for, really. **

**i hope you enjoy this next chapter, i have some exciting events occuring.**

**Sorry in advance for mistakes, im not the smartest pineapple in the jungle hahhh pinapples dont grow in the jungle do they...**

* * *

Both of the boy's hands slid under the table, Eren shifting farther from the older man, trying to act as if nothing abnormal, or embarrassing had occured while the others were training.

Jean groaned rather loudly, collecting a few annoyed looks at his rudeness. _That's Jean for ya, _Eren thought, furrowing his brows at the long-faced blockhead approaching them with a cheesy grin.

"Hey, it's Titan-boy, what're you doin' in here, aren't ya suppose to be trainin' like the rest of us?" He asked, his tone of voice still rather loud, making people turn to Eren and stare. Eren's ears heated up and he slouched down further on the bench.

"Jeager was discussing matters with me, what is it to you?" Levi cut in, his sharp, steel eyes boring into Jean's. He shifted his gaze, his head dropping. "Pardon, Corporal." He muttered, quickly shuffling into the swarm of people waiting or recieving their evening meal.

Once everyone had settled down, much to Eren's dismay, many people seated themselves at his and Levi's table, eating a chatting while the two could only sit and let their stomachs complain.

"Hey, why aren't you guys getting any food?" Armin spoke up, looking across the table at Eren's blank expression. He blinked, sitting straighter, opening his mouth to speak. "You're body odor coming from training killed my apatite." Levi retorted, not minding the kid's hurt expression.

"Corporal Levi, that wasn't very nice!" Petra cut in, leaning over to pat the blond boy's shoulder.

"I didn't say him in specific, I meant all of you." Levi corrected her, glaring daggers at everyone. "So what's your excuse, _Eren?_" Jean taunted, smirking at him. Eren blinked, glaring back at the pesky fly by the name of Jean.

"I ate early, is that a problem Horse-face?" He snarled, his hands clenching into fists. Mikasa spoke up this time, glaring at both the fuming teens. "Whatever their reason is, as long as they ate and remain healthy it doesn't matter." She growled, watching Jean strink in embarrassment at her preaching.

Eren shrugged it off, watching as Hanji appeared, sitting directly besides Levi, who didn't hesitate to whip around to face her, his horrid flaming mood catching like a wildfire.

"Soo~ How's the '_being chained together_' thing goin'?" She asked nonchalantly, as if no one else was around. "Hanji! Ssssh!" Eren whined, glancing at the now shocked and question marked faces. Hanji shrugged, grinning her usual.

"_Excuse me?"_ Mikasa hissed, slowly standing up, her grey eyes boring holes in Levi. He snarkily rolled his eyes at her, lifting him and Eren's hands, which were still cuffed tightly together.

"Four-eyed chained us together, and won't give back the damn key." Levi said, sighing irritably, their responses ranged from laughter-which came mostly from Jean and Connie, Petra snickering quietly to herself-to shocked, almost bewildered looks.

Hanji laughed with Jean, who held a hand to his stomach, pounding the table with his hand. "I can't, I can't breathe!" He laughed, before gasping, looking at the two, pointing mostly at Eren.

"Chained!? That's the best yet!" He laughed, causing Eren's blood to broil, he glared, _Oh Jean, you're so silly. _He thought, grinning, turning to glance around the mess hall. "Oh Marco!" He called, using his hand as a makeshift megaphone, glancing at Jean, who's face had paled besides a pink tint on his cheeks.

"No! Ssssh! I'm sorry!" He said, putting his hands up in defeat, but Eren didn't listen. "Marco!? Are you heere!" He said, a familiar boy appeared, he had a cute undercut kinda like Jean's, but shorter, and freckles.

He sauntered over, smiling. "Yes?" He asked sweetly, looking at Eren. "Jean told me he has a crush on you." Eren spilled the beans, cut the wire of sweettalk and went straight to the plug of truth. Marco's face heated, glancing at the moron swiftly taking his leave.

"What immature behavior." Levi snorted, Eren looked over at his Corporal, who had been watching the entire scene. His ears immeditally burned, and he glanced down again. "Sorry, C-Corporal, I got a little carried away."

Levi brushed off his apology, glancing around the noisy joint. "Oi, freak, can I have that key so I can go to bed?" He asked, holding out his hand. He was denied without a second thought, Hanji got up from her seat and scampered away, humming a lively tune as she did.

The man turned to Eren, who flinched at his gaze. "_If you get thing dirty in my room I will not hesitate to throw your lazy ass out the window." _He said, leaning closer so only Eren could hear.

Eren bit his tongue to keep from smiling, "but... sir.. wouldn't that pull _you _out the window too? We are... chained _together" _He said, an obvious hum of humor in his voice. Without another word, Levi got up from his seat and walked towards his room, refusing to give Eren time to climb out of the seat and follow him.

_I'm going to sleep in the Corporal's room? Will I sleep on the floor? No... On his bed? With him? _Eren immeditally shoved those thoughts to the back of his brain, his ears and cheeks warming up. He glanced down, trying to hide his inner embarrassment.

Tonight was going to be a _long _night...

* * *

**longer than expected... andalittlerushed**

**next chapter may contain some fluff yee~3**

**i hope you all enjoyed this!**

**please review if you can, it really motivates me to keep writing and it just makes me feel happy v/v**


	3. Chapter 3: Lullabies meant for deaf ears

**EDIT: omg this was sitting in my doc manager for like 2 months xD i guess i forgot to like publish it omg im soooo sorry guys ! another day in the dumbass life of marsh lDD **

**i really mustve been tired ugh please feel free to like pester me and stuff about updating i wont get angry i promise !**

**chatper three huh wowe**

**i was pretty sure i wouldn't get this far~ but i did yay celebrates**

**anyway, this chapter is just a fluff filler while i think up what to do with the plot aaaa**

**the song is The Hanging Tree from The Hunger Games~**

**(i recommend you listen to it as you read this, its really effective- somehow xD)**

* * *

Upon reaching Levi's quarters, Eren's heartbeat was at speeds that would put techno to shame. The thoughts in his mind had only really progressed to what if_ this_, and what if _that_. He shook himself mentally, cursing himself out for surrendering his conscious to the clutches of nervous imaginations.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god! What if my heart actually explodes all over Corporal! What a mess, he'd be furious! ... or truamatized. Ugh! What am I thinking? I must be going insane. Yeah! That's-_

"Oi, brat. Stop sitting there, and come on." Levi interrupted, tugging his hand towards his room. Eren's head snapped towards Levi, hesitantly following the shorter man into the disinfected walls of his room.

It smelled like strongly scented disinfectants, which made Eren nauseous. The floors were shined and polished, harboring fifty percent more coloring than the floors on the opposite side of his door and all over the building. The walls were painted white, not a blemish in sight, and the inner perimeters almost comically sparkled, not a speck of dust in sight. His bed was neatly made, not a single flaw seemed to make its way past the doorway, and Eren felt out of place, being he was literally _a _mistake.

"The only thing we're going to manage to get out of is our gear, so cooperate so I can fucking sleep already." Levi hissed, pulling Eren's wandering gaze back to him. He was undoing straps, waiting until they were all undone before beginning to remove the tight confinements.

Eren's ears burned, and he avoided looking at Levi, allowing the occasional tugs from his wrist as Levi maneuvered the gear off his body. With a hefty sigh, Eren risked looking at Levi, who's arms crossed over his chest, bare of leather straps. "Take your gear off already, I'm not getting any younger, brat." The dialog spewing from Levi's mouth made Eren flinch, instantly fumbling into action, eager to follow commands before he literally _cant _anymore because he'll be a _tombstone. _

It didn't take long for Eren to shed off his gear, setting it neatly besides Levi's, only taking the extra effort for good measures. Death was one step in the wrong direction.

The two stood in silence for a second, Levi's placid expression made Eren's stomach do flips. _What is he thinking about? I hope it's not how he's going to chop me down without getting suspicious..._

"Until Hanji gives us the key, we're equals. Got it brat? You don't have to be so up-tight. But once these-" he raised his cuffed hand as demonstration- "are off, you will treat me like your commanding superior again." Levi ordered, and Eren nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir!" He liked the sound of that, especially coming from _Levi. We're equals... _Eren grinned stupidly to himself, not realizing he'd gotten caught up in his thoughts again.

"Quit your dreamin' and get over here." Levi hissed, yanking on Eren's wrist towards the bed. He sat down, Eren sitting hesitantly besides him, as if the man would lean over and bite his head right off his shoulders.

Before the boy had a chance to say anything, Levi laid down, yanking the boy with him. They laid face to face, Levi taking one glance at Eren before closing his eyes, taking the sheets for himself, which Eren found himself fighting for. Upstairs was certainly warmer than the poor excuse of his room, but he still got cold.

Eren watched Levi sleep for a while, smiling to himself. Eren hoped Levi was sleeping comfortably, unconsciously he began to sing quietly, brushing the hair out of Levi's peaceful face.

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three?_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it seem_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_  
_Coming to the tree_  
_Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?_  
_Strange things did happen here_  
_No stranger would it seem_  
_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

For a young kid, Eren's voice was surprisingly well tuned, an octave high enough to make the song sound right. Eren leaned forward, gently kissing the man's forehead, setting his warm on the pale flawless cheek. His corporal certainly didn't look like a rough-tough one-man army right now, and Eren felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He didn't want to see this face soiled with an ugly crimson. The flag of death.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me...  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it seem  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree..._

Eren submitted to the drowsiness, taking his opportunity to retreat to sleep as the song ended, his hand slackened, resting along Levi's jawline.

"Who new a brat could possess such a voice." Levi muttered, cracking an eye open to look at the boy. "Or wake someone up without pissing them off like that." He sighed, closing his eyes again, letting the night sweep past him as he slept.

Eren awoke to warm limbs tied around his waist, and a warmth emanating from behind him. He blinked away the sun lighting up the room, and looked over at the body behind him. Levi was still asleep, his forehead against the back of Eren's neck. Levi's cuffed hand had wrapped over the top side of him, limply besides Eren's cuffed hand.

Heat rose to Eren's face, and he wished the thoughts would stop swarming to his brain. He shifted a couple times, wishing there was an easier way out of this, but there wasn't.

"I've never had someone sing me a lullaby before." Levi said quietly, and when Eren turned to look at him, Levi's head was propped on his hand, leaning on his elbow, looking at Eren with a passive face. With the closest Levi would get to a smile, he leaned towards Eren, cutting a good 5 feet out of his way, so their noses brushed.

Eren's face became hot, his cheeks a bright pink. "Oh, uh... no problem?" He stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for sounding so flustered. He felt Levi blow a puff of air on his face, followed by a few breathy sounds. _Was he... laughing? The corporal? _

"What a brat." Levi commented, pressing his lips primly against Eren's. It was soft and sweet, almost a peck. Eren felt goosebumps rise against his skin, butterflies fluttering in the pit of him stomach. Frowning outwardly when Levi gently leaned back and sat up, stretching his arms up and running a hand through his raven hair.

"Thank you." He said in a hushed tone, getting up and dragging Eren with him. Eren was surprised. "Oh, you're welcome... H-how did you know I sang to you though?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I woke up to the sound of your voice, and you were singing." Levi replied flatly, walking to the bathroom where he washed his face and cringed as he looked at the shower. "What?" Eren asked, surprised to see such a display at one of Levi's most favorite things. "I can't... shower." He said breathlessly, as if it pained him to say so.

"Oh..."

oh...

_oh. _Eren's face became hot again, looking away. "Sorry about that, I know you have an obsess- like to be clean." Eren corrected himself, taking a moment to fix his bedhead hair in the smear-free glass. Levi grunted a response, waiting before heading towards the dresser where they fumbled and fought with their gear, managing to get it back on.

"H-hey Corporal..." Eren said softly, _better tell him now before I don't get another chance. _Levi looked back at Eren, raising at eyebrow at the boy. Eren's face was red, and he looked a little scared. "What?" "I uhm, I needed to tell you this before there was no second chance to." Eren admitted, looking down at his feet, shifting his weight nervously.

"Spit it out kid, I'll be decaying by the time you tell me." Eren flinched, looking up at Levi. _Wrong choice of words. _Levi thought, shaking his head. "Not like that, just say it."

"_I love you."_

* * *

**woah there friend you might need to slow down !**

**EDIT: I FUCKING DELETED MY WHOLE CHAPTER FOUR DRAFT LIKE GIVE ME ABOUT A WEEK TO RECOVER FROM ALL THE FEELS I WAS FEELING WHILE WRITING THAT YEAH THANKS SOBS FURIOUSLY IN A CORNER**


	4. Chapter 4: and so the Mission begins

**note: **helloooo~ im back!

i should have never left buuuuu t

i did

gomen !

so i decided eren needs to pay for jumping too far ahead in the story, because i didnt do that nope so this chapter is kinda depressing and shit just a warning

It was times like these Eren wished he'd either melt into a thick goo on the floor or at least fall through the floorboards and suffer amnesia, but that didn't happen in reality. Only your head.

To recap the scene, Eren had profusely confessed his love for his _Superior Officer, _of which the man replied with a painful 5 minutes of uncomfortable staring, then a complimentary push-more like drag,-to the dining hall.

Eren's shoulders had grown heavier and heavier as the day dragged on, negative thoughts kept pushing their way into his head, and he couldn't find an escape from the feelings pressing down on him like stones.

_He doesn't like you. But, you know that already, right? You're such an idiot, telling him without even thinking of what he feels. You're an ass too, and idiotic ass, Eren. The military police should have dealt with you, you're a monster._

The same thought pressed in Eren's mind, it felt like a shadow had clung to his back, whispering in his ear, telling him he was a bad person; making him feel worthless.

_Oh, but you are worthless. You are nothing but a machine for them. A machine that needs to be shut down and put away._

Eren believed the voice, wistfully letting it cast him further, and further down into a self-pitying depression. He didn't see a point, now the one person he cared about the most was disgusted by his confession.

How could one person be so stupid?

Levi and Eren had been long relieved off the cuffs, curteousy of Levi inforcing Hangi to do so. Regarding his request as a command, and any disobeidience would be reported to Erwin, along with her trick.

Hanji immeditally complied, and the two males instentaneously went their seperate ways. Eren to the confines of his dreary cell, and Levi, a warm shower. Of course, their odd behavoir did not go unnoticed.

"Eren?" Petra called, her voice was quiet, in case the boy had gone straight to bed. She softly closed the door, shuffling over to the soundless cell.

She gasps upon seeing the teenager's state, he was cacooned in the white sheets, staring at the wall, his eyes were puffy and showed no signs of being _here, _meaning with reality. He was completely in his own little world. Tear streaks were visible on his cheeks in the torch light.

Petra acted quickly to open the door and evelope the boy in her arms, 'ssh'-ing and cooing soft words to him.

Eren hadn't heard her arrival, but her shocked gasp had striked his attention, but he found it useless to move, or even react. What did it matter?

"Eren, tell me what happened." She commanded, her voice was soft, but also commanding, willing Eren to tell her. He knew he could trust Petra, she was like a mother-figure to Eren, always open to hear your problems.

"I confessed to Levi, and... I think he thinks I'm a backwards pedo." Eren sniffled, not meeting Petra's soft auburn eyes.

The female softly laughed, tighening her arms around Eren for reassurance. Her warm laughter made Eren's spirits lift a little, and he forced back a smile, concealing his brightened mood.

"That's just Levi for you, he's not an open book. You have to keep prying the cover for an opening, it won't be that easy." Petra instructed, a look of determination in her eyes. She hopped to her feet, taking Eren by the wrists and releasing him from his cacoon of blankets.

The teenager groaned, staggering to his feet. He watched the ash-haired girl shuffle around for something in the bathroom, waiting sheepishly by the bed.

Petra returned with a cloth, tying it at the bridge of Eren's nose, a smile printed permentely on her face.

"I have a plan." She annouced, motioning for Eren to follow her.

"Oh?" Eren watched Petra, following her up the stairs, out of the basement. Petra took the reply as an invitation to explain her plan, pausing at the top of the stairs, in case any prying ears were waiting further down.

"We're gunna start by buttering Levi up and putting him in a good mood, things have been rough lately and he needs to loosen up."

Eren nodded in acknowledgement, encouraging Petra to go on.

"Then, you'll confess to him again, and if all goes well, you'll get a legitimate response!" Petra concluded, beaming her best smile at Eren.

He forced a smile, laughing. He didn't really want to see the Corporal, or talk to him. He didn't want to know the serious truth that Levi didn't like him back, he just wanted to go die in his little hell-hole basement.

But Petra's confidence, and sunny attitude clashed with Eren's inner wants, and he decided upon making the girl happy. He was a gentleman, afterall.

"You really think this'll work?" Eren whispered, looking at Petra for reassurance.

"Of course it will! All you have to do is pretend your cleaning, then when Levi returns, he'll see the spotless dining hall, courteousy of Eren Jeager." She giggled, ushering Eren out from behind the corner.

The boy shuffled over to the table, wiping it down. He fought back the awkward feeling rising in his stomach from Petra watching him, trying to look as natural as possible.

Levi appeared at the stairs, his uniform had been disposed of, leaving him in something comfortable to wear.

Upon his arrival, he noticed the dining hall to be unusually clean since the last time it was cleaned, which was about 2 days ago.

"Hello, Corporal!" Eren greeted, pulling the rag from over his face down, he met Levi at the door, smiling nevertheless the scene that had occured in Levi's bedroom.

"Did you do this?" Levi asked, scanning the splotless room.

"Uhh, yes, sir." Eren nodded slightly, taking a brief glance at his 'work'

"Not bad, for a fucking brat like you." Levi muttered, returning to his regular path.

"What brings you down here?"

"Food."

"Oh. Would you like me to make you something?"

"No, I don't want titan hair in my food."

"..."

Eren went back to cleaning, avoiding looking at Levi, who sat at his end of the table, picking food off his plate.

It was silent, and Eren hated it. But, he also refused to give in. He'd wait, until Levi said something.

The silence grew thicker and thicker, and Levi arose from his place, putting his dishes away. _Misssion failed... _mused Eren.

"Goodnight, Jeager." Levi's voice made Eren jump, he looked up to see the Corporal staring at him at the door.

"Uh, uhm... Goodnight, Corporal Levi!" He replied quickly, looking down at his rag again. Once the superior had left, Petra jumped out of her hiding place, basically skipping over to Eren.

"Mission 1, complete!" She commented, smiling at Eren. Through her celebrations, she managed to cool down enough to let her motherly state take over.

"Hey, Eren. It's been a rough day, get something to eat, or go to sleep. You have training with Hanji tomorrow, remember?"

"Please, don't remind me..." Eren groaned, he was already pissed off at the woman as it is, and now he had to go deal with her bat-shit crazy bullcrap tomorrow.

With futile pleas, Eren was fed and sent to bed, with thoughts of Levi's outward effort to say goodnight, and the dread of tomorrow's plans in Eren's little teenage mind.

With a groan, Eren curled into a tight ball, squeezing his eyes shut and boarding the train of sleep.

_Choo, choo._

**note: **and so the mission to find out levi's true feelins begin !

let the games begin


End file.
